smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/ (Part Two) Chapter 4
After collecting enough items to fight Gargamel off, the village met Eska in the center for one final briefing. Eska paced back and forth with her old army helmet on, "Alright troops, this is it! The day we defend our village. While you guys defend the village, the Forest Scouts shall take me and the Smurfellis to the bridge of Balthazar's castle where they shall perform their power and defeat him! Got it?!" "Yes!" The Smurf chorused. "Then, let do this!" Eska exclaimed before climbing down, "But first, there's something I gotta do." She spotted Benny, who now had his hat off, revealing his nomad self. Eska gulped and walked towards him, "Um...B-Benny?" "Hey, Eska," Benny smiled at her and traced a circle in the dirt with his foot, bashfully, "Um...th-thank you for defending me. That was a really nice thing to do." "Heh, well, uh," Eska rubbed the back of her neck, then sighed, "Benny, I...I just wanna..." "Yes?" Benny anticipated her answer. Eska's cheeks were turning red. She thought her pores were gonna spew out sweat. Finally, she held her breathe, took a step forward and planted a kiss on Benny's cheek. Benny's own face was glowing bright red as Eska released with her own equally red face, "Thuh...thuh...That's...thuh..." She tried to speak, but she was lightheaded. After she slapped herself, she finally composed herself and relaxed, "Th-th-thuh-thanks." "Aw...w-well," Benny stuttered as well, "You're-you're welcome! Hehe!" "Alright, lover Smurf, we gotta go," Johan reminded her as he held out his hand for Eska to climb in. She waved to Benny and the others as she, the Forest Scouts, and the Smurfelli's made their way to Balthazar's. Meanwhile, at his castle, Balthazar was throwing a fit because the red Smurfs he planned to suck the essence out of were gone. Gargamel was pleased. "Oh, well! Guess, we're gonna have to send them in as they are!" Gargamel suggested. "I guess you're right," Balthazar said after finally calming down. Just then, his head perked up. He could feel a power in his chest only he could sense,"...They're coming..." "Who?" Gargamel asked. "The Smurfelli clan, you numbskull!" Balthazar seethed, "They're on their way now! I may have to send in half the horde, which will be a bit weaker, but they'll be able to finish them off!" Suddenly, the cauldron revealed the Smurf village, all ready to invade, "Finally, the Smurf Village! Go, my Super Smurfs, and get those Smurfs once and for all!" One by one, each Super Smurf hopped into the cauldron. As he looked to see every Smurf defending their village, he saw something else that shocked him. "What?! It's those red Smurfs?!" Balthazar gripped the cauldron's sides. "They're alive?!" Gargamel jumped for joy. "I can't believe they-" Balthazar tried communicating with them, "Super Smurfs! Forget the blue Smurfs! Get the red ones and bring them back to me!" The Super Smurfs did as told, but the blue Smurfs still fought for their village. "What?! You can't do that!" Gargamel told him while Azrael hissed, "They're my creations!" "Yes, I can," Balthazar grinned evilly at him, "Because I am Lord Balthazar...and I am in no need for you anymore." Lord Balthazar opened the portal behind Gargamel, leaving the sorcerer shocked, "W-what?!" "Yes," Balthazar came closer to him, "I was just using you to get those Smurfellis to come to my castle so that I may get their power and take over the kingdom!" "But...I thought you were my friend!" Gargamel reminded him, "You trained me to fight and get those Smurfs!" "No...I trained you to help me defeat my master plan," Balthazar put his foot on Gargamel's chest, "See ya, Gargy." And with those words, he pushed Gargamel into the portal and closed it. Azrael shrieked and tried to fight off Balthazar, but he only turned him into a bird-cat and threw him out of the castle. Azrael felt saddened for the loss of his master, so he decided to head back to the hovel and get help. Meanwhile, back at the village, the Smurfs were throwing everything they've got at the Super Smurfs. The red Smurfs were giving it their all as well. Just then, Papa Smurf was cornered by one of them, and only Arthur was there to help. "Arthur! Give me a hand," Papa awaited for his answer, but after a while of waiting, Arthur grabbed a bag full of dust, and used it to spread across the village, making every single red Smurf, including him, disappear without a trace. The village was just left with blue Smurfs. "What just happened?" Clumsy asked. "The red Smurfs bailed on us!" Hefty concluded, "I knew they couldn't be trusted!" "Keep on fighting, Smurfs!" Papa encouraged them, "We have to let these Supers know they are ''not ''allowed!" Previous Next Category:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story